Moby Jones
Moby Jones is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross). He has appeared in every SSX game except On Tour. Moby is also one of the eight originals. SSX A fearless BMX racer, Moby is used to taking risks, and breaking bones, as he rips up BX courses like a buzz saw. Personal Info * Height: 5'10" * Weight: 180 lbs * Age: 18 * Nationality: English * Riding Style: Boardercross (BX) * Blood Type: A- Stats * Edging: 13/22 * Speed: 12/24 * Stability: 12/24 * Tricks: 9/29 Boards Legend: F - Freestyle | BX - Boardercross | A - Alpine Trick Book SSX Tricky Moby is fearless and attacks the SSX courses like a buzz saw. His piercings, scars and tattoos make him look rather intimidating, and with his England/West Indian accent, loves to put the Americans off their game. He's one of the younger competitors on the tour at nineteen, and he carves the respect of his fellow competitors on the circuit. Because he's young, Moby is also a bit undisciplined in his approach to racing, and will charge out of the gate no matter how long the course is. With his experience racing BMX and in motocross, he sees snow as a 'cushy' landing, and he takes risks that others wouldn't. Personal Info *'Age:' 19 *'Blood Type:' AB *'Height:' 5'10" *'Weight:' 190 lbs *'Nationality:' English *'Rider Style:' Boardercross (BX) *'Alternate Sport:' BMX *'Motto:' "I ain't yer mate, mate!" *'Dream Date:' Kerri Edgworth *'Friend:' Zoe *'Enemy:' JP *'Favorite Movie:' Trainspotting *'Favorite Reading:' Soccer in the Dock *'Favorite Music:' Swinging Utters, Bob Marley Stats * Edging: 9/34 * Speed: 12/34 * Stability: 9/36 * Tricks: 14/36 Boards Legend: F - Freestyle | BX - Boardercross | A - Alpine Trick Books Interview What is your favorite course? *Mesablanca's the one for me! No losers allowed 'cause it's well hard! Good place to bring yer girl too, what with the waterfalls and sunsets. 'Course, she better be fit to keep up! What is your favorite trick and why? *I call it the Superman Barspin. Start with a nosegrab and turn it into a full-on Superman. Once you're extended, spin the board on its lengthwise axis. Friggin' sweet, it's pukka! If you didn't snowboard, what would you be doing? *Probably watching footy with the lads! I like rippin' it up on me BMX, mucking about in skateparks an' 'angin' with the Moby Massive! I'm also a connoisseur of fine wine; enjoy eclectic music, classical theatre and long romantic walks in the moonlight... Haven't we also seen you doing some modeling work? *Sports gear! I wear their sports gear and they put me in pictures in bike mags and the like. It's not "modeling"! Have you made any friends on the tour? Enemies? *Me best mate's Zoe; she's a right little sort, right fit an' all. I can't stand JP, 'e's more than a bit of a knob. And Mac's a spawny, brain frazzled git! Bah, the little grommet's voice breaks as often as 'e eats snow. What is your greatest strength? Weakness? *Patience. I'm like a predator. I got killer instinct. You know what I mean... When the time is right, I strike! Oh, and no fear. Where angels fear to tread and all that. And I keep me edge all year 'round... BMX in the summer, SSX in the winter. I'm always hungry, mate! Tell us about your worst wipeout/injury. *I don't really remember it because it happened when I was pretty young, but I fell on my bottom so hard I broke it. It still has a crack in it. Guess the worst injury I ever had was a horrendous wipeout on my old bike. That old crock didn't have shocks of any sort on the front, so here I was, tearing out a dirt road on my way home, and I hit some stutter bumps. I was a nipper, only 12... No grip... the bloody handlebars come right out of me hands and the front wheel ends up perpendicular all over the shop. Turned me into hamburger! Are you keeping it real? Tell us how... *I go out every day and give my all for the sake of being better than I was yesterday. I never give up when times are tough and me gear isn't working right, or when I just keep crashing or just can't pull that trick. It's about being the best you can on your board or your bike every time you get on it. What do you do when you are not snowboarding? *I work out a lot. I got muscles on muscles, mate! I also play all kinds of sports from footy to base jumping. This year, I plan to jump off many tall, stationary objects with a snowboard. Then I'm going to do it with a BMX. I also just bought a new drum set and I've been smacking that around. SSX 3 Raised in the rough and tough streets of Brixton, England, Moby used a BMX bike to get him on the path to international recognition of his extreme athlete prowess. He became recognized as fearless and aggressive, and no one went bigger or better. This time around Moby has raised his confidence level and balanced it with a newfound chill. The opportunity to be challenged in every event, every ride, has left him with a mindset that is cool, calculating, and strategic. He knows there are young riders lined up to knock him off his perch and calmly rejects there ambition. He is often described as a machine, able to win and ride with an almost superhuman proficiency. Rider D'NA *'Nationality:' British *'Vertical:' 5'10" *'Mass:' 195 lbs *'Age:' 21 *'Blood Type:' A- *'Stance:' Goofy *'AKA:' Mr. Jones Rider's Faves *'Thing in the World:' Footy *'Thing to Hate:' Small talk *'Place to Ride:' Chamonix, France *'Riding Partner:' Zoe Payne *'Riding Victim:' Mac Fraser *'Other Sport:' BMX *'Trick: '''Frontside inverts on anything *'SSX Event:' Boardercross *'Secret Spot: Short Squaw, Red Mountain, BC *'Food: '''Roti *'Accessory: Downhill armor *'Career Highlight: '''A gold in all disciplines in one weekend. ''Rider Qn'A *'Boxers or Briefs:' Freedom in boxers, mate. *'Things You Have Broken:' Left shoulder, jaw, most of me toes, an' all of me fingers. *'If You Weren't A Pro:' A spy. *'The Word:' "I am what I always is." SSX Blur Moby's extreme side was born out of his youth riding his bike EVERYWHERE in Brixton, England. There are only a few tricks he hasn't tried, and a few hidden slopes he hasn't found, and he plans to fix those problems this year! *'Nationality:' British *'Height:' 5'10" *'Weight:' 195 lbs *'Age:' 21 *'Blood Type:' A- *'Favorite Event:' *'Stance:' Goofy *'Likes:' Footy *'Dislikes: '''Small talk *'Trait:' Assured *'Partner:' Zoe *'Rival:' Psymon *'Motivation:' Try to beat his personal gold-winning records. ''Quotes from DJ Atomika * Moby's favorite thing to do when he's not riding? Catching a little footy on the tele. He loves to get rowdy rootin' on his favorite team, Spurs. * Moby earn his reputation for being fearless by riding a BMX bike off of rooftops. He returns to the SSX with a new level of confidence and a taste for big air. * Moby brings the mean streets of Brixton, England to this winter wonderland. He's rough, he's tough, some people say he's superhuman. * People might not know that Moby has a culinary side. He grew up in and around the Brixton Market and often cooks up quite a spread for his mates. SSX (2012) Bio Moby Jones was born in Brixton, England in 1982 to Trinidadian immigrant parents. Growing up on the rough streets of Brixton meant growing up fast but Moby managed to find a way around that rule; at age ten he had a skateboard thrust into his hands. Moby took to the sport like a duck to water. He began entering into local skate competitions and found himself winning more often than not. After a short while he was picked up by a local skate shop and given his first taste of what sponsorship could offer. After that more lucrative deals started to flow in; he was making a name for himself and it was paying off in dividends. Backstory DNA * Nationality: '''British * '''Height: '''5'10" * '''Weight: '''210 * '''Age:'' 29 * '''Blood Type: '''A- * '''AKA:' Mr. Jones * Home Mountain: Chamonix Flavor *'Likes:' Footy *'Dislikes:' Small Talk *'Motto:' TBD *'Music:' TBD *'Film:' TBD *'TV:' TBD *'Briefs:' TBD *'Visual Style:' BMX Relationships Psymon Stark Psymon and Moby first met in SSX Tricky. Although not much interaction is shown, both share one common friend, which is Zoe Payne. In SSX 3, while playing as either Psymon or Moby, the comps of each other seem to be aggressive towards each other. In SSX Blur, the two become main foes as Psymon gets a new rider partner and Zoe sticks with Moby. It is believed their rivalry started SSX 3, when Dj Atomika comments on Moby and Zoe's relationship. JP Arsenault Former rival of Moby's. He, like Zoe, hates him mostly due to JP's narcissistic demeanor. Moby even said "JP, you say you're the real deal, but you're just a charity case." JP responded disdainfully with "Suck eggs, Moby!" Voice actors Nick Malaperiman (2000–2001) *Rodney Charles (2003) Gallery Untitled.jpg|Comcept art of Moby in SSX (2012) SSX box art.jpg|Moby on the cover of SSX 1Moby DesignEvolution656x3693 656x369.jpg|Moby's design evolution in SSX (2012) MobyJones4.jpg|Moby as how he would look like in SSX On Tour Moby render.jpg|3D render of Moby in SSX (2012) Trivia *Moby is one of two black characters in the series (the other being Seeiah), and is currently the only black character in the other SSX games, making him a token character. *Moby is from Brixton, England. *Other than BMX biking, Moby's other sport is Football (Soccer) and he is a Tottenham Hotspur fan. *It's widely believed that he, Zoe and Psymon are in some kind of love triangle. *It's unknown why Moby was excluded in On Tour (however he was mentioned in Zoe's after the tour bit). Fan's suspect injury was a factor, or had been in jail for climbing up a building (mentioned in his backstory comic for the upcoming SSX game.). *The only game where Moby doesn't have his dreadlocks is SSX Blur. *Moby's lottery purchase would be a Private BMX track. *Moby's has a pet pug called Penelope. *In Moby's pocket's?-EA Big Key chain. *Person Moby admires most is Bob Marley. *Superhero power- Unbreakable bones. *Moby's voice actor (Nick Malaperiman), was at the time, EA's product manager. *Moby shared a small rivalry with Allegra. *He, Psymon, Zoe, and Marisol are the only SSX characters who don tattoos. *He is the only character Who doesn't have his age changed between SSX 3, And SSX Blur. *Moby hosts the tutorial section of the PAL version of the original SSX. *Illogically, Moby is two years younger than Zoe in the entire series up until SSX (2012). Where he suddenly becomes 29 where Zoe is 26. *The "Character Video" for Moby when you rank up in SSX Tricky has the same music track used in Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed (Porsche 2000 in Europe) named "Metrognome" by Captain Ginger. Category:Characters Category:Male characters